stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Dedwen
Known in Egyptian and Nubian mythology as the God of the Desert and Incense, ''Dedwen ''is one of the nomarch's who decided to serve the System Lord Khnum. Among the Nomarch's is considered the wisest. History Only Dedwen's information is scarce and sparse before his appearance in Ancient Egypt as the Nubian and Egyptian God at the same time, of the desert and of incense. Dedwen was definitely conceived by one of Ra's queens whose identity has been lost even if she is inclined to her descendants from the minor Queen Marasis. Upon completion of his maturation he was allowed to continue living and not suffer a tragic end like many of his brothers in the ritual of cannibalism in which the goa'uld devoured their defeated brothers or newly matured larvae. After taking as a host a man in his fifties from the Theban region, he moved to the south of Egypt to find his way becoming known as the God of the Desert and Incense. The latter probably because under its regional government, kept the caravan tracks loaded with precious resin open. On an unknown date he left the earth and joined Ra. His footsteps were lost until Dedwen reappeared on the planet Setange, where an experiment of terraforming that escaped control destroyed the planet's ecosystem, desertificating it in a very few years. It was precisely the outcome of the experiment that led to the abandonment and disinterest of Ra for the planet in question. Abandoned on the surface of Setange, Dedwen decided to make an alliance with another underlord of Ra, called Khnum. The collaboration between the two goa'uld continued secretly until Ra was killed in the orbit of the planet Abydos. Knowing that Khnum was climbing the ranks with cold secrecy, he remained silent without losing his loyalty to the goa'uld. In the following years Khnum's position became stronger and clearer until the goa'uld proclaimed himself System Lord in the aftermath of the Tok'ra massacre at the Hasara Space station. Stargate Renaissance In the aftermath of the proclamation of his title, Dedwen was summoned by the same Khnum a board of the ship of the first to know his intentions. Farsighted and unwilling to lose the advantages of a vassalage under Khnum's orders, Dedwen renewed his loyalty as an underlord by receiving the title of Nomarch and the throne of Setange. Later the goa'uld was involved during the exploration of the planet by one of the Tau'rì units, avoiding the clash and facilitating the exploration so as not to intervene the forces of Khnum himself, at that moment engaged first against the armies of Anubis and later against the common enemy called Malecathi. This exploration allowed Dedwen to trace numerous caches forgotten for over 1000 years, in which the goa'uld traced many war artefacts between Anubis and Ra. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Sophistication, calculation and an extraordinary sense of danger have made Dedwen a dangerous Goa'uld. Unlike many of his other species, he has no interest in seeing his opponents suffer before killing them, but, in a sense, comes straight to the point and annihilates them mercilessly when the opportunity presents itself. Dedwen is not a brave Goa'uld and prefers to let others fight for him and stay in the background. Moreover, he is aware of his capacity as a Goa'uld and does not consider himself a god like some other Goa'uld. The worship he perceives as a balm for an ego, but is not immediately angry when his homage is denied. Rather, he remains cool and lets the objector kill immediately and without a great process. One may call him in this respect rather a realpolitiker than anything else. He lets those he considers expendable skip, while keeping those who are still useful to him alive. In this case, the simple follows the principle of utility. Nevertheless, Dedwen is a very proud Goa'uld and due to his millennia-long independence on his freedom and free exercise of power considered, so he is not necessarily regarded as a loyal. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords